Coming Storm
About Coming Storm is the name of Sand Storm army forces. They aid him in his quest for treasure and frequently fight Dodgers. Forces Total Units: 61, 500. Infantry: Ground forces are the only kind of units Sand Storm has, as he has not yet seen the need to make any other divisions. Total Units: 60, 000 Commanders: Sand Storm has five commanders, each who are in charge of a different division of infantry. Commander Kirin "Venom": In charge of basic infantry units, such as soldiers, jeeps, mowers and tanks. Also in command of half of the Cursed. Commander Thaddeus "Char": In charge of the Pyropups and the other half of the Cursed. Commander Gregory "Glaive": In charge of the Ninjas. Commander Hymn "Tune": The leader of the Pied Pipers. Commander Rodger "Fossil": In charge of the dinosaurs. Commander Howla "Cutthroat": Replacement for Commander Venom, after he went rogue. Soldiers: Sand Storm's main infantry unit. 20, 000 units Armaments: Kordic crystal guns, Chrono Gem Guns, machine guns, bullet proof vests. Ninjas: Sand Storm's elite stealth unit. 10, 000 units Armaments: Katanas, shurikens, chrono gem guns, smoke bombs. Pyropups: Pups who have been experimented on by Sand Storm, given fire powers and put under command of Char. 10, 000 units Armaments: None. Cursed: More of Sand Storm's experiments with magical artifacts on pups, these dogs have undergone a terrifying transformation: Their fur has become bullet proof scales, there claws have tripled in length and can now cut through 2 inches of steel and their eyes are like night vision goggles. 5,000 units Armaments: None. Mowers: These heavily armed (and armored) units are quite probably the nastiest thing Coming Storm has (besides the cursed). These soldiers wear a bullet proof armor suit covered in an inch thick steel suit. In addition to their serious durability, they are also equipped with mini guns on their backs, which fire when the user lowers his/ her head. 5, 000 units Armaments: Two back mounted mini guns, 10 grenades. Pied Pipers: Equipped with replica's of the flute of the original Pied Piper of Hamelin, as well as having learned his hypnotic tune from an ancient scroll, when these flutists play, all who hear fall under their control and obey their every command.............. as long as the song is playing. 10, 000 units. Armaments: Pied Piper flute replicas. Dino Riders: Yeah, you heard me. Dino Riders. They are in charge of directing the movements of their beasts and manning the weapons on them. ???? units. Vehicles: Due to his portal room, Sand Storm's men don't require vehicles for long range transport, only short range and fighting. Total Units: 1, 500. Jeeps: Jeeps come in 4 types: Reguler, Machine gun mounted, Missile launcher mounted and Kordic Crystal cannon mounted. 1, 000 units. Tanks: These are used for when Sand Storm's men need a town all to themselves................ or when their bored and need to blow something up. 500 units. Dinosaurs: In exchange for helping Ruin Squad finish their cloning machine, Coming Storm was granted access to it. In addition to soldiers, Coming Storm has also begun cloning Dinosaurs, which they then train, equip with battle armor and weapon and release to make havoc on their enemies. All this and they still can't kill Dodgers. Triceratops: Trained to madly charge at whatever their rider tells them to. T Rex: The second most powerful dinosaur under Coming Storm's command. Scared yet? 50 units. Armaments: Steel battle armor, four mini guns, two rail guns. Weapons Machine Guns: Typical machine guns. Kordic Crystal Guns: These weapons look like regular pistols except they have a yellow crystal imbedded in the barrel. When fired, they produce a yellow beam. Whatever is hit by that beam will explode within five seconds. Chrono Gem Guns: Looks exactly like the Kordic Crystal guns, but with a blue crystal instead of a yellow one. The beam from this gun slows down whatever it's fired at. Katanas: Regular katanas. Shurikens: Blah, blah, blah. Smoke Bombs: Blah. Enemies and Allies Enemies: Oasis: Sand Storm's sister, who stole a piece of armor from him. He became twisted with rage and now demands her death. Dodgers: Sand Storm never would have suspected that one pup could be so much trouble. For all of Coming Storm's weapons and skills and gear, they just can't seem to kill him. Blackstar: Arch enemies of one of their allies. T.I.C " Trussain Intelligence commission: They've only fought once and only because they were thought to have destroyed a piece of armor. R.O.P.E.: Though Coming Storm has no idea of R.O.P.E.'s existence, much less that R.O.P.E. wants to capture Sand Storm, R.O.P.E. knows plenty about them and a battle is inevitable. Paw Patrol: They have to die because they are friends of Dodgers'. Allies: Maleficent: Being fellow treasure hunters, Sand Storm has formed an alliance with maleficent and her army. Reaper's Brigade: Coming Storm often leaves Reaper's Brigade in disbelief with their many magical artifacts, but Ghost still regards them as a mighty ally, even if they are relatively small in comparison to Reaper's Brigade. The Peace Keepers: Valuable allies. Ruin Squad: Sand Storm helped them finish their cloning machine and in turn got an army of dinosaurs. Start running. Risky: They by relics that they couldn't get themselves from him. Page under construction